fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc.
''Fantando Fanon Feature: Day 1'' __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ You have just found your seat in the dimly lit theatre. The room is crowded - or is it? You can't really tell. The stage before you is curtained off, but on the screen you see a digital timer projected on the curtain, ticking down. It is at 0min 48sec now. You just made it in time! 0min 30s You see a green symbol appear above the timer: You wonder to yourself, "Isn't that the symbol shown on that preview page online?" You consider checking your phone to see, but there isn't time to now. You do remember, however, that there are three reveals today - at 7:00am, 12:00pm, and 7:00pm. Morning, Noon, and Night. Maybe that's what the symbol means? 0min 15sec The curtain begins to rise, revealing the entire stage. Lights above the stage begin to brighten, filling it with a harsh light. You hear a frustrated yell from behind the sheet, and the lights are dimmed slightly. Guess they were set a little too bright. 0min 5sec The curtain is completely lifted, and the countdown is now projected onto three massive screens behind the stage, probably for those sitting far back and to the side. Fortunately, your seat is near the center, so you can see just fine. Lucky you! 0min 0sec The timer ends, and the screens suddenly go black. It is completely dark, except for the stage. Morning: Allies United Morning of the 1st Day. 5 Days Remain The screen lights up with a familiar logo - or does it look a little different now? Regardless, you now see a sharply dressed individual stride to the center of the stage with a microphone. He stands at the center of the stage, and then begins to speak: : Welcome to Day 1 of F3 2017! I am Analex, and it is my honor to walk you through today's events - the PlayRight Games Showcase!! I think it's very fitting that our presentation start today, because July 3rd has special significance for our company. It just so happens to be the birthday of our founder, Elaich! The crowd applauds as an image of a cake appears on the screens. Isn't his name actually LegendaryHero1023? Who would name their child LegendaryHero1023 anyway? Oh wait, that's the nickname he gave himself during the 9th Anniversary Showcase a few years back.> : For those who have been following our previews page - which I made myself, by the way - you are aware of our showcase's format. But if you need a refresher, here is the week's itinerary: : As you can clearly see, today we will be taking a step back and looking at some current projects, as well as tying up loose ends left by past showcases. I'm sure you are all aware of Elaich's unfortunate illness during the 10th Anniversary Showcase. You weren't aware, but now you are. You did hear that showcase went pretty poorly, though. : But enough about that, let's begin! Our first announcement is sure to tickle you pink! Please direct your attention to the screens... The stage dims and the screens brighten, as the first reveal begins. A bright blue sky full off puffy clouds is shown, with the bright sun producing lens flare. The camera pans down to an overhead shot of the grassy hillside below. Three figures can be seen dashing across - Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Wheelie. As they run, their goal is shown: a small army of Blade Knights, Hot Heads, and Cappys. They rush in and begin fending them off - Burning Leo effortlessly burns up the Cappys, and Wheelie weaves in and out around the Hot Heads' fireballs before dashing right through. Sword Knight is having difficulty, and is surrounded by the Blade Knights, when he pulls out a pink crystal. Glowing pink energy flows into him, and he unleashes a devastating spin attack that knocks them all back. The crystal floats above the group as they congratulate themselves, but the battle is far from over! As they look on, they see an even larger army approaching over the ridge - led by Gigant Edge! They balk at the sight as the attackers charge down upon them. Just as they are about to be overrun, a spear flies down and strikes the ground between them. Gigant Edge and his goons stop and look at the direction it came from. There, on top of a large rock, the trio see their rescuer silhouetted against the sun - a Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandanna. The attackers are hardly phased, and Gigant Edge points his sword towards this new attacker. As they watch, more figures climb on top of the rock: a small girl wielding a paintbrush, a caped swordsman, and a robed figure with a hammer. The four leap down and land on the ground, producing a massive cloud of dust. As they rush into the fray, the dust clears and the rescuers can be clearly seen. Bandanna Dee! Adeleine! Meta Knight! King Dedede! The four show off their techniques against their foes. Bandanna Dee dashes headfirst into the nearest enemy, then smacks away some more with his spear. Adeleine spawns in her canvas, and rapidly paints a Golem enemy. As her foes close in, the Golem emerges from the canvas; they try to retreat, but it is too late! They are pummeled by the Golem as Adeleine flings flaming red paint at the stragglers. Meta Knight is locked in combat with Gigant Edge, deftly dodging around his blows looking for an opening. He attempts to rush in with his Multithrust, but is parried by the massive knight and knocked back. He recovers, and signals with his sword. Gigant Edge is attacked from behind by Blade Knight - it is now a double team as the two overwhelm the larger foe. Gigant Edge powers up to release a fatal blow, but Blade Knight blocks it and is knocked away. Meta Knight swiftly retaliates with his Galaxia Darkness, striking the giant sword away from its wielder. The knight prepares itself for Meta Knight's next attack, but instead the swordsman turns to walk away. A shadow then forms around Gigant Edge, and he looks up to see King Dedede about to land on him. He is struck by the monarch and collapses onto the ground. As he looks up he sees his assailant charging up his jet hammer, flanked by his army of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Meta Knight doesn't even look back as Gigant Edge is obliterated. The day has been won, and the heroes regroup in victory. As they climb to the top of the nearby hill, they see countless armies just like the one they fought all across Dream Land. They charge out into the field towards their next battle - as they rush towards the screen the screen goes black and the game's logo appears: The screen holds on the logo as Analex steps back into the stage's center : What you just saw was the next phase of our most recent project, Kirby: United! If you haven't been following the game's development, United is an RPG game set in the Kirby universe. Dream Land has been invaded by DATA, a malevolent device of unknown origin. DATA has stolen Kirby's body, trapping him inside the crystal you just saw in the trailer. Kirby has teamed up with helper's representing all his copy abilities to battle the brainwashed victims of DATA and free planet Popstar once more. : Recently, we completed the roster of helpers that will join Kirby on his quest, but in order to beat DATA, they will need a little more help. That's where the allies step in! : Kirby's friends have also been taken by DATA, but will join the party once they are rescued! You just saw four of these helpers, but there are eight others in the game. Unlike the helpers, these allies do not need Kirby to use certain attacks, and cannot be switched in battle. However, they are much stronger than any one helper. The each have completely unique resources they must manage in the battle, which allows them to use special skills that can turn the tide! : Take Bandanna Dee for example. You just saw him use his spear in battle, as well as a dashing attack. He can also use a parasol instead of his spear to execute devastating throws! His most unique trait is his Fetch move; when used, he will leave the battle for one turn and come back with an item. It could be a feather he can tie to his weapon, which increases his Vigor. Vigor is Bandanna Dee's resource - as he gains more Vigor, his attacks all get stronger! But that isn't all he can find; not only does he have a chance to find food that can be added to the group's inventory, but he also grabs unique items determined by where the battle takes place! For instance, he could find a large rock in the plains, snowballs on an icy mountain, or a bomb in an industrial setting. Each one grants a single-use attack based on the item he finds. The screen zooms out to show a line of figures, but it's darkened at the edge, obscuring their faces. You can see Kind Dedede, Adeleine, and Meta Knight from the trailer. You think you also see Ribbon, and possibly... Chef Kawasaki? : Each of the twelve allies is just as complex! Rescue all of them, and find the one you like the best! Details on each of these heroes will be put on the game's page on Fantendo, so be sure to check it out! : Well, that is it for this morning's show! Come back around lunchtime for our noontime feature - we'll be showing off the start of a long-awaited game based on a beloved new Disney property! You will not want to miss it! Until then! Analex turns to leave, but then quickly returns to the stage : Oh! And before you all leave, don't forget to check out the other showcases at F3. Support all of Fantendo's developers! Have a great morning, and we will see you at noon! Noon: Retro Resurrection Noon of the 1st Day. You are back in your seat after a great morning at F3! As you settle in once again, the screen has a scarlet symbol upon it: It must be the symbol for the noon presentation. Which, incidentally, is about to start! The stage is already lit, as Analex strides back onstage. : Hello everyone, and welcome back to PlayRight Game's F3 presentation! Ever since our very first showcase, we have been showing off a particular game. A retro follow up to a memorable gaming film. There is already a gaming adaptation of said film but, lets be honest, it kinda sucked. We hope to supply fans the game they always wanted, but never got. I am, of course, talking about...!: Wreck it Ralph, Hard Reset shows up on the screen. There is applause from the audience- must be Wreck it Ralph fans. You bet they are excited about the upcoming sequel. : While we have done a few features on the game, it has unfortunately been stalled in development for a little more than a year. But worry not, because that all..! Ends..! Now! I give you the first true look at Wreck it Ralph: Hard Reset; Enjoy! He steps back and the screens go dark. The screen begins to flicker, and a box television appears. The television is playing an advertisement: :"Come one, come all, to Litwack's Family Fun Center! There is a game for everyone- action games, racing games, retro games! And they are all still just a quarter to play! And, for a limited time, you can try out hit developer Rotor Studios' new title, Nightfall Ninja, for free!! But hurry, 'cause this exclusive testing period is only on Dec 18th and 19th! Stop on by Litwack's - it's fun for the whole fam--" The camera pans out as the television is filled with static. A calendar can be seen on the wall, and the date is Dec 17th. As the camera continues to pan out, it passes through the window to reveal the cause of the static - a snowstorm is raging outside, covering the entire screen in white. After fading to white, another building can be seen through the hazy snow. The flickering sign nearby indicates that it is, in fact, Litwack's arcade. The interior of the arcade is seen with all the cabinets still on, but the focus is on the new game machine, Nightfall Ninja. It is placed prominently in the room with a red carpet rolled out in front of it. The camera gets closer and passes right through into the game, revealing the world contained therein. The setting is industrial Japan, with a mysterious mechanical facility below. A shadowy figure with a scarf is seen exiting from a warehouse, stalking down the deserted streets. He carries a glowing sword in his sheath, but isn't using it yet. He strides toward a bright light near the edge of the facility, which is actually the game's exit. It leads into a tunnel from which the light is emitting. Rather than board the vehicle, he steps directly into the tunnel. The screen fades to white again, as red text appears on the screen. : "With a new hero" The scene shifts to a shot of the Wreck it Ralph penthouse, with most of the lights off for the night. The shadowed figure is seen crouching behind a bush, stealthily approaching the building. Inside the penthouse Fix it Felix's room is seen lit up by moonlight. Felix is asleep, and his golden hammer is laying on the dresser next to the bed. With a swoosh a shadow sweeps across the dresser, and the hammer is gone. : "Comes a new threat" The thief quickly descends the building, landing soundlessly on the ground. He pauses to asses his surroundings, and then begins to sneak behind the penthouse to make his escape. : "And to save his home" He dashes forward, but hearing a footstep, checks back over his shoulder for potential pursuers. There is no one. He turns back to complete his getaway, but runs headfirst into a massive figure. He falls backwards, but quickly recovers his footing. : "One big bad ... stands for good" His adversary steps out of the shadows into the light, revealing himself to be ... Wreck it Ralph! :Ralph - "So.. you must be the new guy." Ralph approaches him slowly. :Ralph - "I'm Ralph. And if you know anything about me... you know what I'm about to do." The thief stands his ground, and draws out his sword. :??? - "You think you're gonna wreck it, huh? You have no idea who you're dealing with!" He rushes at him, and the screen goes black. :"This summer, take the arcade by storm" The screen begins showing in-game levels - starting with Wreck it Ralph traveling across the Penthouse level. He dashes across window sills, effortlessly punching through brick walls that block his path. Then he reaches a gap between two rooftops that is too wide for him to jump over. Fix it Felix dashes past him, and easily clears the gap with his double jump. :"Team up with your favorite characters" Felix is seen throwing bouncing wrenches at sentient brick enemies, then jumping onto another enemy's head. Calhoun battles Cybugs in a futuristic tower, hovering across a wide gap with a jetpack and shooting down foes with a rapid-fire gun. Vanellope races down a cake racecourse with a motorcycle, and uses her glitching powers to safely cross a row of spikes. :"Meet up with new ones" A swordsman in a white tunic cuts down plant monsters in an abandoned castle, blocking their attacks with a golden shield. Meanwhile a space cadet destroys mechanical foes in an orbiting space station, firing both charged laser blasts and homing missiles. :"And solve the mystery!" Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope are all seen in the military complex from before. As they look up, they see the ninja standing on a spire high above them. He turns to face them. :??? - "You just won't learn, will you? This concerns matters out of your control. But if you insist on opposing me..." He draws his blade, and leaps down towards them. :??? - "...I'll show you why I'm called the Black Plague!" The screen flashes, and the logo appears once more - The stage brightens again, and Analex speaks : Well, there is certainly a lot to cover for this new title! Let's start with the story, because there is a little more than the trailer revealed. Hard Reset is a sequel to the original movie, essentially a remake of the previous game that really fulfills the potential that franchise offers. : The basic story is that a new game, Nightfall Ninja, is receiving its first public showing at Litwack's arcade, but before it can be tested the day before release a snowstorm blows in. Inside the arcade, the protagonist of that game, Yan Kazaki, has been seen stealing items from other cabinets, including Felix's prized hammer. Ralph and his friends need to remedy the chaos this new villain is spreading and retrieve these essential items before the arcade reopens the next day. : You may remember that the last game allowed you to switch between only Ralph and Felix, but in this game the roster has been expanded to include Calhoun, Vanellope, and additional secret characters. They each have different attributes and moves- for instance, while Ralph is the strongest but slow, Felix is weak but has the best jump. Each of these characters are best suited to different types of levels: Ralph and Calhoun are both excellent in combat stages, while Felix and Vanellope can better handle platforming challenges. Some areas lock out the ability to switch characters, and can only be accessed by a particular one. These areas will challenge you to clear an especially difficult challenge, or clear an obstacle they might not usually face. : There will, of course be a variety of bosses to encounter as well - but you will have to wait for the official release to see! If you like you can also follow our progress on the game at our site: Wreck-It Ralph: Hard Reset The screens display the url for Hard Reset's page. Maybe you will check it out later. : That concludes our noontime reveal! I'm sure you are all ready to head out for lunch, so I won't keep you any longer! Be sure to stop by tonight for the day's last reveal - where we will finally bring all our past projects under a single name. Once that is done, we can get into the exciting stuff tomorrow! Until then, have a great afternoon, and enjoy the rest of F3! Evening: Arcade Grand Opening Evening of the 1st Day. The room is darkened once more. The screens are displaying what must be their symbol for the night reveal: It really is that late already? No one seems to mind, though - staying up late is part of the F3 experience. Analex strides onto the stage once again as the stage lights up. : Hello once again! Welcome to the final reveal - but only for Day 1 of F3! We appreciate all of you stopping by so late. For tonight, we have one last show, with content you might be familiar with if you have followed our past presentations. Please enjoy this brief video... The screens light up with what appears to be old footage. A clown robot with ridiculous hair is seen behind a desk. Welcooome to the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! The footage skips ahead a few seconds. The robot is now accompanied by a second robot with purple hair. Viewers! am Jug- er- Vector Radian! ...I'm Dot Matrix Footage skips ahead again, to the next day Our second presentation is about a somewhat more.. Smashing franchise than Kirby. OMG SMASH BROS V CONFIRMED!!!! No, it's not a Smash Bros. title, although it is technically a crossover.. The game is a sequel to the Wreck it Ralph videogame. Thank you for tuning in, keep your eyes out for these new games! We will also be covering the planned releases dates for each of the 6 projects. Lost Dog- Very little art, so the game shouldn't take long. It will start at some time between Kirby United and Wreck it Ralph, and should take a couple of weeks. SlimeQuest- Since the game has preexisting art, it doesn't require too much work. It will start sometime in March, and take a few weeks to finish. It will start after Lost Dog but before Wreck it Ralph. Thank you all, and this has been the Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2016! The screen goes black "2 MONTHS LATER" The screen comes back on with footage from the Anniversary showcase Hello ! This is LegendaryHero 1023- or just Elaich for short. And welcome to my section of the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Yeah, I'm sure you have grand new plans for this upcoming showcase. But what about those other projects you promised to make since the last showcase? Like MK Speed Saga? And Return to the Kingdom? And Wreck it Ralph- Hard Reset? And Kirby: United? And Slime Quest?! Woof Wooof! (And Lost Dog, too!) ...wow. I promised to do a lot of stuff. Yes. And then I didn't. Exactly. Anyway the other projects may have to be slightly downsized or simplified, but they will get done. An image of a handheld device appears appears on the screen. So. This is it. The NAVI, produced by PlayRight Games. A sketch of a transforming dinosaur mech appears After making Mario Kart: Speed Saga, I decided to make my own racing game. So first, what is the premise? MegaMecha Speed Strike Adventure (henceforth MM adventure) is an action racing game for the NAVI. A group of familiar robot cats are seen in a preview image So this is it! What you see above are the main characters of the upcoming webcomic /NYAN/. The comic is set on the Internet- a planet in the cyber dimension. Well that is it! Again, Happy 9th to Fantendo! Maybe he'll follow through on his projects this time. Only time will tell. Screen cuts to black again "6 MONTHS LATER" A mysterious narrator presides over the Spooky Scary Showcase :Hello there, reader! And welcome to the Spoooooky Scaaary Showcase! Now that you have entered my domain, you shall obey my every command!! :Which leads to the company's new vision- quality over quantity. For the next year, I will be focusing on providing better content, which unfortunately means making less content overall. :..in short, I'll be giving you less stuff and spending less time with you, but only because I care about you guys. Aren't I great? The logo for Two Cents forum appears. :I'm really excited about this next one. Simply put, 2 Cents Forum is intended to create discussions about games and game culture. /NYAN/ The logo for NYAN appears. :I will be trying out an actual release schedule- 1 page every two weeks. Currently I'm planning to update on Friday or Saturday. (Mystery Suits Icon appears) :This last project is veeeery much beta (probably not even that), so I'll keep it short. This is my entry to the Game Contest. Yes, that means I will be attempting to create an actual game. (Screen fades to black) :Thanks for the support! I hope the results do not disappoint. "7 MONTHS LATER" Screen appears with a faint image of the 10th anniversary showcase symbol :Thus far, I've been in three other showcases besides this one, and have announced a lot of ambitious projects. Unfortunately, I've been unable to complete most of the projects I teased. :Introducing the PR Arcade- a new division of PlayRight Games. The goal of the project is to solve the problem that has caused my lack of productivity- over-ambition. :This first day is dealing mostly with past showcases, but tomorrow-ow-w-w-w- - -'' The footage cuts out abruptly, and the screen goes black :"But tomorrow never came." Screen goes black again '"UNTIL NOW!"''' A new logo appears on the screen, as footage from this morning plays. : Welcome to Day 1 of F3 2017! The logo remains on screen as Analex strolls back on stage. : As you have no doubt noticed from our archived footage, we have announced a lot of old projects that have yet to be completed, or even begun in some cases. PlayRight Revival isn't a specific project, or even a new division of PlayRight. It's more of a new vision, where we can make good on all the promises we've made so far. : Some of our projects, such as RttK, Double Deck, and Mario Kart SS have done well, but most have unfortunately been left to the wayside. Today we will confirm how each of these projects will be revived! : First off, we are going to bring back the NAVI console! With the multitude of games in the works for the device, it is sure to have a sizable library - plus, we are officially opening up development for the console to other companies! To celebrate, the console will come with two additional colors: Aurora and Cobalt! The new model colors are shown off. The colors complement each other well. : As mentioned in our past showcase, we will be releasing NAVI games under our new division, PR ARCADE. This is an umbrella division that works on our lower-cost productions, but you can be sure they will still deliver on quality! What games can you expect to see on the NAVI? Well, I could tell you myself, but we have some special guests to do so instead! Here from our very first presentation: Vector Radian and Dot Matrix! Vector (who's hair is normal now) and Dot both come on stage. : Hellooo everyone! It is so great to be back with you lovely people! : Yeah, I guess... : Well, no point in waiting any longer. Let's get to it! Take it away you two! File:SlimeQuest Logo.png File:WrecklogoXL.png File:LDLogo.png File:MegaMecha Logo.png File:Merged Logo.png File:RttK Logo2.png : Alright then! First off, Slime Quest will be released in the next few weeks! This puzzle platform game will see players using Gel's ability to change forms to shoot their way to victory! I've personally met Gel, and he's a pretty nice guy, so you should definitely support him by checking out his game. I believe the page for this project is already up! : Second, the aforementioned Wreck it Ralph game will release on that console, as well as others. Gel will even be an exclusive DLC character for NAVI owners! So, I guess you're out of luck if you own something else. Although further characters for specific consoles is not out of the question... : Third, Lost Dog will finally begin production! This story-driven RPG sees players managing their dog's health in an attempt to reach their owner's new home. Does anyone remember that cute dog that dropped in on our announcement? Well, I hear he did make it to his owners! I'm so happy for him. : Fourth, MegaMecha Speed Strike Adventure will be released as a slightly larger-scale project. This robot-racing game is sure to be a major purchase for the console. Even I think it looks a little interesting - definitely check it out! : Last, but certainly not least, our two hit titles Mario Kart Speed Saga and Return to the Kingdom are both being ported to the NAVI! Bringing our total to six in-house titles! And that's not even counting the new games we will show off tomorrow! Analex pauses to catch his breath before continuing : Whew, that was a lot to cover. And with that tonight's presentation is complete! Thank you for joining us Dot and Vector, I know your schedules are very busy. Don't miss our event tomorrow; we will be showing off a variety of new game productions from PlayRight Games! : Thanks for having us! Say hi to Binara for me! : Yes, thank you for your time. You're doing good work Analex! Dot and Vector both exit the stage : Please, feel free to use our patented Computer Operated Multi-Media Electric News Transmission System - or C.O.M.M.E.N.T. System for short - to share feedback with us or each other; we'll do our best to respond! Have a great night all, and enjoy the rest of F3! Analex leaves as the PlayRight Logo appears one last time. To think this first day was mostly housekeeping! You can barely imagine what is coming tomorrow... only time will tell. You are pretty sure that they didn't invent the C.O.M.M.E.N.T. System, though. May still be worth checking out.. Links (For Mobile Users) *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:PlayRight Games Inc.